First Snow in Christmas Eve
by Han RanRan
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Donghae dengan Eunhyuk saat malam natal. Fail Summary.  Haehyuk version. YAOI. Dont Like Dont Read. Dont forget to RnR neh


**Title : First Snow in Christmas Eve**

**Author : Han RanRan **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae,Lee Hyukjae (Haehyuk)**

**Genre : Romance,little bit fluff**

**Disclaim : I only own this fict,please don't be a plagiator .**

**Type : One Shot**

**Annyeong,chingudeul :D **

**Kali ini aku datang lagi dengan ff haehyuk special christmas Semoga ff ini tidak mengecawakan yah ^^. Mianhe jika banyak typo di ff ini. Sebenernya aku pengin buat romance chingu tapi tapi kayaknya jauh dari kesan romance deh. T_T Dan semoga kalian ga bosen sama ff abal ini T_T. Akhir kata walaupun ff ini abal,DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT chingu!**

**Thankyou ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lantunan lagu natal menggema di sepanjang jalanan Seoul. Terlihat dua orang namja beserta seorang anak kecil laki-laki berjalan bergandengan tangan menikmati indahnya malam natal kali ini. Sesekali terlihat anak kecil itu memandangi langit di atasnya. First snow. Ya ini pertama kalinya salju turun di malam natal.<p>

"Uhmmma, lihat lihat ke atas umma," tunjuk anak kecil itu seraya menarik baju ibunya.

"Ne,umma melihatnya Eunhae. Indah sekali bukan melihat salju yang turun kali ini," balas namja blonde yang dipanggil umma.

"Ne Eunhae ini indah sekali. Kau ingin coba menyentuh salju untuk pertama kali?" tawar namja brunete di samping anak itu.

"Jeongmal? Eunhae bisa menyentuhnya appa?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Ne kau bisa menyentuhnya," jawab appa dari namja itu seraya mengangkat anaknya.

"Appa,ini dingin. Tapi tapi Eunhae menyukainya," balas anak itu sambil memegang salju yang turun.

"Arrasso,umma juga menyukainya chagi,kajja ayo kita segera pulang. Umma tidak mau melihat kau kedinginan chagi," ajak namja blonde pada suami dan anaknya.

"Ne kajja umma,appa,"

Malam ini merupakan malam yang berkesan bagi keluarga Lee. Berbagai hiasan natal terpasang di kediaman Keluarga Lee. Lagu-lagu natal juga terdengar di rumah kediaman Lee.

"Eunhae chagi,ayo tidur ini sudah malam chagi," ajak ibu dari namja kecil itu.

"Aniya umma,Eunhae belum mengangtuk. Eunhae masih ingin melihat salju yang tulun uhmma," rengek namja kecil itu.

"Chagi,apakah kau tidak ingin mendapat hadiah dari sinterklas besok. Kau tahu sinterklas menyukai anak yang menuruti perintah kedua orang tuanya," bujuk ibu dari namja itu lagi.

"Eunhae mengelti umma,tapi Eunhae masih ingin melihat salju yang tulun umma," pinta namja kecil lagi.

"Tapi kau masih bisa melihatnya besok chagi,"

"Tidak mau umma,Eunhae masih ingin melihat salju sekalang,"

"Eunhae...,"

"Ummma...,"

"Sudahlah chagi,ini kan malam natal biarkan saja dia seperti ini dulu.," ucap namja brunete pada istrinya. Dia hanya tersenyum sedari tadi melihat perilaku childish istri dan anaknya.

"Tapi Hae,ini sudah malam," balas namja blonde seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti chagi,biarkan kali ini aku yang membujuk Eunhae,"

"Arraso Hae,kalau begitu aku akan ke dapur dulu menyiapkan makanan untuk besok," kata sang istri seraya meninggalkan suami dan anaknya.

"Eunhae chagi,mengapa kau tidak menuruti perkataan umma tadi," tanya ayah dari namja itu sambil memandang anaknya yang masih melihat salju yang turun.

"Mianhe appa,tapi Eunhae masih ingin melihat salju yang tulun,"

"Arra-arra appa mengerti,tapi kau masih bisa melihatnya besok," bujuk ayah dari namja itu lagi.

"Ehmm benalkah appa? Appa tidak bohong kan?"

"Aniya appa tidak mungkin membohongi malaikat kecil appa," balas namja brunete itu sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Allaso appa,tapi tapi sebelum Eunhae tidul,Eunhae ingin appa mencelitakan celita," pinta namja kecil itu bergegas menuruni sofa yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk melihat salju yang turun.

"Ne..."

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di kamar namja kecil itu namja brunete itu segera memposisikan diri di sebalah ranjang anaknya. Dilihatnya wajah dari malaikat kecilnya. Dia sangat bersyukur di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima tahun,dia sudah memiliki segala yang diinginkannya. Ya ini semua berkat istri dan anaknya. Kedua orang yang paling penting di kehidupannya. Malaikat hidupnya.<p>

"Appa ayo cepat celita appa," pinta namja kecil itu lagi.

"Kau ingin appa menceritakan apa chagi? Cinderella? Snow White? Little Mermaid? Si Kerudung Merah?"

"Aniya umma sudah seling mencelitakannya pada Eunhae appa. Dan itu kan celita untuk anak pelempuan appa. Eunhae tidak suka," namja kecil itupun mempoutkan bibirnya. Sama persis yang dilakukan oleh ummanya jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu.

"Arasso arraso,bagaimana jika appa bercerita tentang first snow in chrismast eve," tawar namja brunete pada anaknya.

"Ne..Ne Eunhae ingin mendengalnya appa. Cepat celitakan,"

"Arra-arra. Jadi begini chagi setiap salju turun untuk pertama kali di malam natal tuhan juga menurunkan malaikat dari langit untuk mencari pesangannya,"

"Jinjayo appa? Lalu-lalu setelah malaikat itu tulun apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya namja kecil itu ingin tahu.

"Dia segera mencari pasangannya chagi,"

"Bagaimana calanya appa? Malaikat itu akan menelpon pasangan meleka?"

"Haha,aniya chagi. Mereka tidak menelpon pasangan mereka. Mereka akan menemui langsung pasangan mereka,"

"Tapi meleka kan tidak tahu siapa pasangan meleka appa,"

"Mungkin kita tidak tahu chagi. Tapi mereka tahu siapa pasangan mereka," jawab namja brunete itu tersenyum.

"Appa apa tuhan tidak malah jika malaikat-malaikatnya tulun ke bumi mencali pasangannya? Nanti tuhan sendilian dong appa,"

"Aniya chagi,tuhan tidak akan pernah kesepian,"

"Lantas apa appa pernah bertemu dengan malaikat itu?" tanya namja kecil itu penuh keingin tahuan.

"Ne,appa sudah bertemu dengan malaikat appa," jawab namja brunete itu sembari mengelus puncak kepala anaknya.

"Jinjayo? Cepat celitakan appa. Apakah malaikat yang appa temui sangat cantik ?"

"Ne,malaikat yang appa temui adalah malaikat tercantik di dunia ini. Dan appa sangat mencintai malaikat itu.

* * *

><p><em>Flashbacks<em>

_**DONGHAE POV**_

_Aish tampaknya kali ini aku benar-benar melewati malam natal sendiri. Heechul Hyung sibuk bermesraan dengan Hankyung Hyung sementara Kyuhyung juga pergi ke tempat Sungmin Hyung. Tampaknya hanya aku yang belum memiliki pasangan. _

_Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Terlihat berbagai hiasan natal dimana-mana. Tampak setiap orang menyambut malam natal dengan suka cita. Rasanya hanya aku yang sendirian di malam natal ini. _

_TES_

_Kuarahkan pandanganku ke atas,tampaknya malam ini turun salju. First snow in christmas eve. Sesaat aku terdiam melihat salju yang turun. Indah. Aku menyukai suasana ini. _

_BUG_

_Tiba-tiba namja menabrakku. Aish apa namja ini tidak memilki mata? Saat aku hampir memaki namja yang telah menabrakku. Aku tertegun melihat sesuatu didepanku. Seorang malaikat berambut blonde. Dengan kulit putih dan bibir plumpnya. Cantik. Satu kata yang terlintas saat aku melihat namja di hadapanku._

"_Mianhe,mianhe aku tidak bermaksud menabrakmu. Aku sedang terburu-buru jadi aku tidak melihat jalan," ucap namja berwajah malaikat menyadarkan lamunanku._

"_Eh..Ne gwenchana,aku tidak apa-apa kok," balasku menyembunyikan rasa gugupku._

"_Jeongmal?" tanya namja itu lagi._

"_Ne,kau lihat aku tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"_Arraso jika begitu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas peristiwa tadi," _

"_Ne," jawabku sembari tersenyum._

"_Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," ucapnya berpamitan._

"_Oh..Ehm bolehkah kutau namamu ?"_

"_Lee Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk," jawabnya tersenyum sembari meninggalkanku._

_Lee Hyukjae. Nama yang terus berputar di kepalaku pada christmas eve kali ini. Aku rasa aku telah menemukan malaikatku_

_**DONGHAE POV END**_

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>"Appa jadi nama malaikat appa itu Lee Hyukjae? Bukankah itu nama umma appa?" tanya namja kecil sembari membulatkan matanya.<p>

"Ne,itu memang nama umma Eunhae,"

"Jadi malaikat yang appa maksud adalah umma?" tanya anak kecil itu lagi.

"Ne Eunhae,umma adalah malaikat appa," jawab namja brunete tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya.

"Kyaaa kisah umma dan appa sepelti celita dongeng. Sangaaaaaat lomantis,lalu setelah itu apa yang appa lakukan untuk beltemu lagi dengan umma?"

"Ternyata dewi fortuna berpihak ke appa. Esoknya pada saat natal,Heechul ahjussi membawa temannya untuk berkunjung ke rumah. Dan kau tau siapa itu Eunhae?"

"Itu pasti umma kan appa?" jawab namja kecil itu penuh keyakinan.

"Ne itu umma chagi,setelah pertemuan itu kami menjadi dekat. Dan appa menyatakan cinta pada umma,"

"Waaa appa,lalu bagaimana calanya appa menyatakan cinta appa pada umma?" tanya namaja kecil itu lagi sembari memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

"Hmm,appa menyatakan cinta pada umma tepat setahun semenjak appa bertemu umma pertama kalinya. Saat first now in christmas eve chagi," jelas ayah dari namja kecil itu lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Flashbacks<em>

_**DONGHAE POV**_

_Hari ini tepat setahun aku bertemu dengan malaikatku,Lee Hyukjae. Dia ternyata merupakan teman dari Heechul Hyung. Semenjak aku mengenalnya lebih dekat aku semakin menyukainya. Dan hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. _

"_Hyukkie,kau tahu setahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan malaikatku di tempat ini," ucapku padanya sembari tersenyum._

"_He? Malaikatmu? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu padaku," balas Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Kau tidak tahu Hyukkie? Padahal kau sangat mengenal orang itu Hyuk," balasku menggodanya._

"_Hae kau jahat,kau tidak mau bercerita padaku. Uh," balasnya kesal._

"_Hyukkie,tatap mataku," pintaku padanya._

"_Eh Hae," _

"_Hyukkie,kau tahu dimana malaikatku kini berada?"_

"_Tentu saja aku tidak tahu Hae. Kau kira aku ini peramal ?" dengusnya kesal._

"_Hyukkie,kau tahu malaikatku sekarang sedang ada di depan mataku dan menatap wajahku kesal,"_

"_Uh Hae,aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu," terlihat rona merah pada pipinya._

"_Kau tahu Hyukkie,seseorang yang kini di hadapanku adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan padaku tepat setahun yang lalu,Saranghae Lee Hyukjae. Jeongmal saranghae my angel," ucapku sembari mencium puncak kepalanya._

"_Hae..nado saranghae Hae," jawabnya sembari memelukku._

_TES_

_Tetesan salju jatuh tepat di hadapanku dan Hyukkie. First snow in christmas eve. Saat yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu saat aku menemukan malaikatku. Dan kini saat itu kembali terulang. Ya First snow in christmas eve menjadi saksi saat kini malaikatku menjadi milikku seutuhnya._

_**DONGHAE POV END**_

_Flashbacks ends_

"Waa Eunhae ingin sepelti appa dan umma. Eunhae mau menemukan malaikat Eunhae saat flist snoww appa,"

"Ne,kau pasti juga akan menemukan malaikatmu Eunhae chagi. Sekarang kau harus tidur. Kau tidak ingin melewatkan hadiah santa besok kan?" bujuk namja brunete sembari membetulkan letak selimut anaknya.

"Ne appa,good night appa,"

"Goodnight Eunhae chagi,malaikat kecil appa,"

* * *

><p>"Hae,Eunhae sudah tidur?" tanya namja blonde sembari menyiapkan hidangan natal untuk esok harinya.<p>

"Tentu saja sudah baby,dia tertidur setelah aku menceritakan cerita untuknya," balas namja brunete sembari memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

"Kau menceritakan cerita tentang apa Hae?"

"Tentang pertemuan seorang namja dengan malaikat pendampingnya baby," balas namja brunete itu lagi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari istrinya.

"Hae,jangan-jangan yang kau ceritakan adalah cerita pertemuan kita?" terlihat rina merah pada pipi namja blonde itu.

"Ne tentu saja baby,"

"Kau tahu Eunhae sangat senang mendengar cerita tentang kita baby," tambah namja brunete itu lagi.

TENG...TENG...TENG...

Suara jam dinding berdentang dua belas kali menyadarkan kedua orang namja dari kegiatan yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Hyukkie baby marry christmas. Thank you for being my angel in my life. I love you Lee Hyukjae,"

"Marry Chrismast too Hae,harusnya aku Hae yang berterimakasih padamu karena telah mencintai dan mewarnai hidupku,"

"Nado Hyukkie,oh yaa bisa kau tutup matamu sebentar?" pinta namja brunete itu.

"Ne Hae,"

Sesaat setelah sang istri menutup matanya namja brunete itu memasangkan kalung berbandul angel di leher istri yang sangat dicintainya.

"Hyukkie baby kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang,"

"Hae...ini ini sangat indah Hae?" namja blonde itu tak kuasa menahan tangis setelah melihat apa yang diberikan suaminya untuknya.

"Shh baby ini tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dirimu baby," balas namja brunete sembari menghapus air mata istrinya.

"Gomawo Hae,Oh yaa aku juga memilki hadiah untukmu," namja blonde itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang sengaja disiapkannya sedari tadi.

"Boleh aku buka sekarang baby?" tanya namja brunete itu.

"Tentu saja Hae kau boleh membukanya," balas namja blonde itu tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Ini...ini kau,gomawo Hyukkie. Ini hadiah terindah yang pernah aku terima. Dan aku rasa Eunhae juga akan bahagia mendengar kabar ini," kata namja brunete sembari mencium kening istrinya.

"Hai,little angel. Selamat datang di keluarga ini. Appa,umma serta kakakmu tidak sabar melihatmu little angel," tambah namja brunete lagi seraya mengelus perut istrinya. Dia sangat bersyukur atas segala yang diberikan tuhan untuknya. Dan kali ini kembali dia merasakan kasih tuhan untuknya pada natal kali ini. Tuhan akan memberikannya malaikat kecil. Ya malaikat kecil yang kelak akan melengkapi hidupnya bersama kedua malaikatnya yang lain.

**END (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alohaaa chingudeul,kali ini aku datang lagi buat ff Haehyuk special chrismast. Rencananya mau buat ff haehyuk yang banyak romancenya tapi tapi kayaknya fail romance deh T_T. Mianhe jika banyak typos di ff ini. Mianhe juga jika ff yang aku buat tambah gaje T_T. Oh ya semoga kalian ga bosen sama ff yang aku buat yaa. Aku emang baru bisa buat ff yang pairingnya Haehyuk chingu. Soalnya aku Haehyuk shipper bangeeet. Jadi kalo ada yang minta dibuatin dengan pairing member SJ yang lain mungkin aku belum bisa. Mianhe #deepbow T_T<strong>

**Oh yaa aku mau ngucapin terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang review ffku dari kemarin-kemarin. Mianhe aku belum bisa bales review kalian chinguuu T_T . Tapi review kalian tetep aku baca dan itu tambah bikin aku semangat nulis chinguu.**

**So DONT FORGET TO RnR yaaa chinguu **

**Kamshahamida chingudeul#deepbow**


End file.
